


Drift + Ratchet: Tentacles and Eggs

by AlmightyHail



Series: Did You Expect A Catchy Title? [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eggs, Multi, Other, PWP, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, aphrodisiac use, but my beta reader said it wasn't, dubcon, i guess, i think, it's nasty dude, kinda dratchet?, lots of slime, semi-realistic anatomy, so who the fuck knows, supposed to be nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyHail/pseuds/AlmightyHail
Summary: Some strange mech leaves a mysterious supply box in the hangar of the Lost Light. A few unusual events later, five people have gone missing and Rodimus has to send his third-in-command and the ship medic to go investigate. Ratchet and Drift undergo the messiest and stickiest interfacing they've ever had -- plus some new things they've never tried before.





	Drift + Ratchet: Tentacles and Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I had this beta-read but my beta reader said this made them cry and it wasn't supposed to so who the fuck knows, maybe I failed. But there's definitely smut. Just, with tentacles. And eggies. 
> 
> Please leave comments they give me blood to keep me alive.
> 
> EDIT: I reread the fanfic and edited some confusing writing, and inconsistent actions.

Ah, shore leave. They could restock, leave the ship to stretch and get fresh air, and relax.

"Careful!" Called a dockworker as they carried a crate onto the ship, bumping into someone.

"Sorry!" He rolled the dolly down the ship ramp and to the next plank of supplies. A worker with fogged, bright green optics looked at him and handed him a crate with a small crack on it.

"This goes up there too," he said calmly.

The dockworker looked at it skeptically. "What...is this?"

"Who cares? It goes in engineering, that's all I know. I don't ask questions."

He shrugged. Fair enough, he guessed. He had a small feeling that this was still not a good idea to just accept this box but, eh. If something was in it, wasn't his problem. He placed it on the dolly and rolled it up the ramp.

**\------------------------------------------------**

"Oh, slag."

Nautica looked up from her station. "What is it?"

"Power's out in the storage rooms, so Magnus wants me to check on it." Brainstorm sighed. He radioed a mechanic. "Gonna need that storage room breaker checked."

" _On it. Be there in five._ "

"Lemme know when you get there."

Five minutes passed. Then another five. Then ten. Then twenty. Brainstorm tried comming him, but no response. He waited a moment, then tried again.

"Where is he?" Brainstorm threw up his hands. "Ugh, frag it. Magnus isn't going to just sit and twiddle his thumbs waiting for the restock report. Gonna have to head down and inspect the logs myself."

"Mmkay."

He stepped onto the elevator and waited patiently. Once he reached the hangar floor, he walked to the terminal to check its operation. It turned on and cooperated flawlessly.

"Wait," he crinkled his face, confused. "The power here's working just--"

A shadow loomed around him. He slowly turned. "Oh, slag..."

\------------------------------------------------

  
" _Drift, report to the bridge._ "

Drift sauntered into the bridge, still half asleep from his nap he was woken from. "What's happening?" He yawned, fangs showing, as he approached Magnus.

"Says something's going down in the ship's storage area," Rodimus explained.

Magnus picked up. "I requested that Brainstorm check the logs on our last shipment. We had several extra shipments of unknown type, unknown weight, and unknown seller, no tracking devices and no tags."

"Normally I'd say free stuff is great," Rodimus hummed, "but he's thinking this is something dangerous. Then the power cut out to that part of the ship, and Brainstorm sent Mainframe to do maintenance, but Mainframe never responded. So Brainstorm went down there, and never came back. Nautica said she saw something, but couldn't identify it. No word from the first two, or the three others we sent to check on them. So we're sending you."

"Sending... me." That sounded unfortunate. He shook his head a bit to wake himself up. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. I would ask for mission details but I assume you don't have any?" He stretched a little.

"Nope. We know whatever's down there is likely dangerous, so you're not going alone. We're sending Ratchet with you."

"I already agreed to it," the medic said. "The hope is, whatever we find, I can help the ones stuck down there, and if we can manage it, get them out."

"We're more worried about finding out what is down there," Magnus corrected. "Head down, find out what it is, and let us know. And, if you can defeat it, do so."

"Roger." Drift smiled. "I'll keep Roddy updated through the comms and he'll tell you." He said quickly.

"Good. Now, hurry. We need our engineers back."

"Good luck, don't die." Rodimus waved.

Ratchet turned to Drift. He nudged him as they headed for the elevator. "Any ideas? Guesses? Wild or otherwise?"

He smiled at Ratchet and shrugged. "No idea. Umm... maybe an intruder stowed aboard? Or an infection. Something ominous, and probably malicious."

"For once, I agree with you," Ratchet nodded. Drift hummed as the elevator dinged and reached their floor before stepping inside and pressing the button for 'engineering'.

"Can't wait for it to be another sparkeater. Remember how you thought the last one was an omen? Look where that led."

Drift shrugged. "Well, I was right, wasn't I?" He snickered.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

The elevator dinged with the correct floor and Drift stood up straight, finials perking. "Stay alert."

Ratchet was about to repeat the phrase back, but stopped as the elevator froze. He pulled his blasters, ready for anything. The doors opened and he peered into a dark room.

"Can't see anything, damn," he cursed. "Like it's a tunnel."

He looked for the light switch and his hand felt a dry, smooth surface. "...Huh. Not there. Guess we're using your headlights. Lead the way."

Drift sighed. "Fiiiine." His helmlights clicked on and it illuminated the room in a dim yellow light. He pulled out his blaster and slowly stepped forward, slowly turning his head as not to jerk the lights. Ahead was a long dark tunnel, the walls completely encased and filled in with a tan, grooved substance. It didn't drip and it wasn't slick or gooey, but wasn't rough, and had deep ridges along the sides.

" _Update me_ ," Roddy said over the comms.

"It's gross. Eugh. Reminds me of the inside of a -- nevermind." He spoke to Rodimus. "Strange growths. Everywhere. Brown, smooth. Nothing else yet."

" _...Growths? Like, fungi_?"

"No. Like...inside something."

" _Huh?_ "

"It's hard to explain. It's not wet, if that helps."

" _Not really._ "

Drift slowly advanced towards the substance, finials tilting. "Stay quiet." He whispered. He nudged the substance with the tip of his pede. For what looked like soft material, it didn't give very much at Drift's nudging.

"It looks like...skin." Ratchet mused. "Or...something else. Definitely organic."

" _Organic?_ "

"Yes." Ratchet's finger switched to a scalpel and he shaved off a sliver of the wall, letting it fall inside a tube. He sealed it then changed his finger back, feeling over the wall. "It's organic. A smooth texture, but it seems to be made out of membranous tissue, almost woven together, except it's not in threads...More like sinew."

" _You're boring me, carry on._ "

He nudged for Drift to keep leading the way. "It forms a tunnel. We're heading in."

Drift nodded at him and slowly walked forward. His pedefalls made tiny crunching noises as he walked forward, his helmlights brightening slightly. "This is weird..."

"Weird's definitely a word for it."

 _Oh that is just repulsive._ The slight crunching under his pedes made him shudder. "Definitely organic formations. Looks like webbing but this is...really thick, to be webbing."

"It is really, really, gross." Drift shuddered a little as they started nearing the end. His helmlights caught something shiny and he paused.

"What is that?"

Ratchet drew both guns forward. Cautiously, he stepped ahead, braced to fire. As Drift's lights flashed over blue and red metal, he rushed in. On the ground, face down, was a Cybertronian. Drift turned him over and looked at his face. "Mainframe!?" He shook his shoulder. No response. His entire front, from his legs to his face, was covered in a slick substance, that seemed sticky almost. "What the hell..."

"We found Mainframe."

" _Mainframe? Is he okay?_ "

"Don't know. But he's not good."

Ratchet quickly checked his vitals, slowly pulling his hands off his body and looking over the sticky slime in his hand with disgust. "He's alive, but unconscious. He's covered in... a weird sticky substance."

" _That's gross and also good news._ "

Drift stepped forward and shone his lights down on Mainframe, before turning his head to examine the room. His lights caught on something else blue, pastel blue. Drift's eyes widened and he moved over, kneeling down. "Brainstorm!"

"Found Brainstorm."

Ratchet haphazardly accumulated enough of the slime to put into a tube and sealed. The sticky goo covered everything he touched and left strings behind. He smelled it and noticed no scent. It was mostly clear, but still had a faint color that was hard to tell with the dim lighting. He smushed it between two fingers. "What an odd secretion." He started examining Mainframe's body again, and noticed, finally, that Mainframe's modesty panels had been opened and then closed, and that the sticky substance was seeping out from between the seams. The discovery both horrified and answered his curiosity.

Ratchet stood up and grabbed Drift's shoulder. "Drift wait--"

He grabbed Brainstorm's body. His hand brushed over the plating of his hips, his chest, and his abdomen. As he felt around, something -- several things -- shifted around inside him. He pressed his fingers around one side and managed to obtain the faint raise of something roundish against his hand. To his horror, he realized that both had forms inside them. Oblong, palm-sized, and numerous.

"It's a parasite. They've both been infected."

Drift stood quickly and moved away, hands in the air. "Okay, disgusting." He whispered harshly. "Do you know what it is...?"

Ratchet looked around. "No. But it likes to use hosts. We need to get them out of here. And get--"

A horrible, grating wail echoed from around them. Brainstorm started to twitch and convulse, and Ratchet laid him down. He raced to try and grab his head and hold him, but the mech gripped his face and threw him over and into the wall.

"They're attacking!"

" _What, who is?_ "

"BRAINSTORM! MAINFRAME!"

Mainframe grabbed Drift from behind, whose helmlights flickered in panic. He grabbed Mainframe and threw him against the wall, panting harshly. "They're a hivemind!" Brainstorm grabbed him from behind as well after he'd stood, digging his claws into Drift's chestplate. The warrior gasped in pain and stumbled forward, energon bursting out of the wounds. He flipped the engineer over his head and backed away, helmlights flickering back on again. "R-Ratchet?"

"Over here!"

Three other mechs were glaring at him, optics a foggy bright green. Above them, something screeched. And spoke, in a scratchy, high-pitched voice.

" **You will not escape.** "

"Like HELL we won't!" He pulled his blasters and started to fire to incapacitate. Didn't do any good; even though they screeched in pain they kept coming.

"Drriiiiffttt!"

Drift panicked and sliced Brainstorm in the stomach. A nasty, tannish green liquid burst out and he might have gagged a little. While Brainstorm was on the floor screeching, Drift grabbed Ratchet and began to run back the way they came. Ratchet continued firing behind him. The mechs ran after them, and Drift shoved Ratchet ahead. "GO!"

" **You cannot run from me!** "

"FUCK OFF, GLITCH!"

They could see the distant lights of the elevator. His foot caught and he scratched at Drift's armor as he toppled. "Slag!"

He tried to get up, cursing as his foot didn't respond. He turned to look and found a coiling growth wrapping around his leg. "What the fuck! DRIFT GET OUT!"

Drift was about to sever the growth around his ankle when a growth shot out and grabbed his arm. He yelped as he was pulled against the wall roughly, his sword clattering to the ground. "I CAN'T!"

"We're in trouble!"

" _What, what kind of trouble?_ "

"Bad trouble."

His hand changed to a blade and he started to hack at the coil on his leg, but three more grew out of the floor, grabbing both his legs and pulling him back down the hall they'd come from. He shoved his blade into a spot on the wall, slowing him down, but doing nothing else than leaving a fluid-bleeding gash in his wake. The tentacles brought him back to the 'room' they'd found Brainstorm and Mainframe in, wrapping higher around his waist and torso. More grabbed his chest and shoulders and he writhed in defiance. More wrapped around Drift's ankles and legs, dragging him the same way they did Ratchet. They pinned him to a wall, wrapping around his waist, chest and thighs. He wheezed, trying to scream as it squeezed tighter. One tentacle wrapped firmly around his mouth and he gasped, tears falling.

"Get off of me!" Ratchet squirmed. "They got us!" He cried into the comms. He tried to look at Drift. "Drift! Drift listen to me. I'm here okay? You're not alone, I'm with you."

He commed Rodimus again. "We're screwed."

" _RATCHET, DRIFT!_ "

The walls shook and something spoke again. " **You really thought you'd escape? After the ones before you had already, so willingly, come to me?** "

"Who are you?" he snarled. "Show yourself!"

He could hear shifting and crinkling, and the flash of long, pointed teeth faced him. " **I am The Brood. I will take over this ship. And I will use you and you friends to do it.** "

"Over my dead body."

" **No...** " It shook its head and retreated. More coiling, smooth tentacles raised from the dark and stroked Ratchet's chin. " **No, not over your dead body. But through your living one.** " The tentacles squeezed Drift tighter for emphasis on The Brood's words, and he whimpered.

_That's repulsive and a horrible comeback._

"Don't send anyone else down here."

Drift watched Ratchet, optics wide and bright with fear, tears still falling.

" _I'm coming down!_ "

"No, NO! RODIMUS NO. YOU STAY THERE." He put every ounce of seriousness he had into those two words and just prayed it'd work on him.

" _I'm coming!_ "

_Goddammit, Rodimus!_

"Look," Ratchet growled. "Let him go. You can have me, that's fine. I'll deal. I'll get over it. But let him go."

The creature laughed. " **You really think it works that way? Foolish. No matter, both of you will willingly give yourselves to me here soon.** "

"Sorry, but I'm not into hideous parasitic fungi."

A tentacle petted over his helm and cheek and he snarled in disgust. " **Oh, my pet. So much fire. More than the others ever showed. That'll come in handy, for later.** "

"Don't fucking touch me."

The tentacles forced Drift's thighs open and he whimpered, attempting to pull his legs back together, but the tentacles didn't budge much. He looked between Ratchet and the direction the Brood slinked off to.

"Just stay put. It's using us as... i-incubators, I think..." Ratchet stammered, trying to look over his shoulder at Drift. He could barely see the panic in Drift's wide optics.

Rodimus, where he was in the halls, skirted to a stop. That was disgusting. And he could imagine their panic and disgust. Oh this was wrong, _so wrong_.

Ratchet didn't see one of the tentacles slink around to his neck. And he didn't see the end split into sections, rolling back and exposing a long, needle-like projection.

" **Believe me, my children,** " it purred. " **It will only hurt once, and then you'll feel all better.** "

"You're the most revolting-- AAHH!"

The needle jabbed into the base of his neck. The pain was excruciating and the feeling of something liquid rolling up and down his spine made him feel sick. It burned, and one tear fell from his eyes, as panic and fear finally gripped him completely before the rushing sensation wrapped up and around his head. The same type of tentacle slicked up Drift's chest and then around to the base of his neck and he sobbed as his head was shoved forward by another tentacle. The needle was shoved into the base of his neck and he screamed, sobbing again as the weird, intense burning sensation wrapped around his head, making him dizzy. The tentacles moved away and gently rested Drift back against the wall as he fought through the dizziness, his chest heaving with his remnants of panic.

"Fight it, Drift!" Ratchet tried to resist his body's relaxation. Something, like a whisper, soothed and coaxed him. His body slowly loosened. _No, keep fighting. No, don't relax!_ "FIGHT IT!"

His voice was losing its fierceness. He started to kick and thrash wildly, but he turned weak quickly. His head became fuzzy, breathing a little hard and glaring down at the ropes holding him. One tentacle wrapped around his middle from behind and pulled him to the ground. "GUUH!"

Drift mumbled something past the tentacle around his mouth but it was lost in his panic and weird mix of relaxation and hyperventilation. A tentacle slowly soothed over his cheek and he found it oddly calming as his body started to relax further.

"I'm..." Nope. His strength to keep fighting was dwindling. _I've got to keep fighting this._ Against his will, a sense of safety and calm flowed through his system.

One of the binds loosened and shifted, and moved to snake its way up Ratchet's thigh and around his hip. He tried to squirm away, but found his body wouldn't respond very much. The binds that had been forcefully holding Drift's thighs apart slowly loosened, letting his legs fall apart on their own. The one stroking his cheek continued, then snaked down his frame and played with the wiring on his hips, making him shiver. Through his haze, he glanced at Ratchet, watching him for a moment.   
  
Ratchet started to try and wriggle again but no avail. His body was too lax and the binds tightened.

" **Why do you keep fighting? It's no use.** "

His body gave out at its words, against his will.

"I...said I wouldn't...stop. I meant it."

" **Annoying, yet admirable.** "

It went quiet. The coils wrapped around his hands and the blade he still had changed back, then was twisted under a viny tendril. He shivered at the feeling brushing under his sensitive palms. The tentacle on the medic's thigh massaged the metal of his legs and hips, and another stroked over his chestplate, exploring the metal. He blushed besides himself. They ghosted over his hands, then his hips and down to his inner thighs, putting light, warm pressure as it did each movement. It pressed against his valve panel and continued the same stroking and petting.

A similar long tentacle went straight to stroke over Drift's valve panel. He whimpered and melted, his frame heating up slightly. The tentacles holding him responded to his increase in heat by loosening just a bit, not so constricting. It gently, but slowly, rubbed against his plating, another wrapping and petting around his waist and hips. Drift gasped softly and leaned back, his hips lifting slightly at the soft, smooth touches.

Happy to see the positive reaction in Drift, the tentacles continued, now pressing harder onto Ratchet's valve panel. It was grinding, smooth but with pressure, another reaching down from his thigh to do the same to his spike panel. Ratchet shuddered and tried to move away, but relented quickly when the tentacles stroked against his frame further. The brushing on his valve panel made him blush, breathing a little more excitedly.

After some prolonged caressing and head, Drift gasped again and shuddered, his valve panel sliding open. It hitched for a moment, like reluctance, but opened fully after a second of hesitation. He whimpered at the heat near his valve, his finials tilting back. Pleased, the tentacle started to stroke over Drift's slit, slicking and pressing on his exterior node. The ones on his thighs tightened and brushed, developing rough surfaces to lightly scratch and rub the metal inside his thighs. He whimpered and moaned low in his throat, the roughness against his thighs making him shiver. He splayed further apart, still leaning back against the wall. The heat from the appendages near his valve was insane, much more than he'd ever felt.

Now that Drift had opened up, the tentacles around Ratchet became more insistent, pushing up against his valve panel and one roaming to circle his spike panel. The others brushed feathery against his wrists, and hips, and the edges of his chestplate. His hands clenched and he shuddered, his head laying back. His breath hitched as his wrists were gripped and pinned, and the coils got more aggressive. The pushing against his panel, the other wrapping around his spike plate and the others on his chestplate and hips had him shaking, shivering and heating. He didn't relent, not yet...But he was close...

One appendage wrapped around to stroke against Ratchet's cheek, prodding at him, as if poking him to say 'open up.' On cue, the tentacle near his panel pushed again and rubbed over the seams, while the ones near his thighs roughened their surface to scrape against him. Ratch leaned his head away, gritting his teeth some, but the tentacles on his legs scratching over the metal on his thighs made him draw a gasp in surprise. A few more pushes and his panel pulled back, slowly, but completely, exposing his valve.

The tentacle warmed with satisfaction and prodded at Ratchet's valve slowly, first against his folds, then to his outer node. It poked for a few seconds longer and then stroked in between his folds, just over his entrance. Ratchet moaned a little, mouth opening slightly. He closed his eyes, shivering under the too pleasing sensations and the growing desire. His legs squirmed from the pleasure spreading from his valve.

The probing limb at Drift's entrance stroked over his folds a few more times, then slowly pushed between them, gradually slithering into his valve and up as far as it could go, tapping on his ceiling node and then drawing back a little, secreting a lubricant to further loosen him. Drift gasped loudly at the sudden and slow intrusion, his optics brightening. He squirmed against the bindings to no avail, his hips rocking down into the tentacle inside him. "Primus..." He whispered.

The tentacle started to pull out, then pushed back in, taking up a slow rhythm. The one on his spike panel pressed harder, dancing over it, while another snaked up to play with his exterior node. The warrior whined and melted into the contact, slumping against the wall. His spike pressurized, faster than he likely wanted it to. The tentacle hugged around his spike, moving up and down its length slowly but picking up the pace. The one in his valve moved faster, and the coils on his legs lifted them so his knees were up and his forelegs wrapped to his thighs. As the tentacle thrust into him it gradually thickened, so it was larger and had more girth.

Drift bit his lip at the growing intrusion, his hips rocking up with each quick thrust, his spike bobbing with the exertion. He braced himself back on his elbows, his valve beginning to leak his own lubricant and the one excreted by the tentacle. He moaned and threw his head back, bumping it against the wall. The tentacle thrust faster until it was pounding against his ceiling node, mercilessly. Its thickness increased until it stretched his folds, then stopped, keeping its size and lodging itself in him. The one on his spike moved faster, massaging the tip and pumping quickly in time with the one in his valve.

The one near Ratchet's valve slowly pushed in, making it about halfway before it started thrusting slowly, and then pushing deeper a second time. Another roamed down to play with and press on his exterior node, while a third still roamed around his spike panel. He gasped and arched his back, moaning loudly at the intrusion. It felt new, fresh, but so good, feeling the tentacle move and wriggle inside him. His spike panel drew back willingly, spike hardening. His breath was hot and hands scratching at the floor. The vinesaround him shifted so his legs were lifted into the air, gripping him and holding him up effortlessly.

"UNF!" He watched his hips get lifted in surprise. The one in his valve seemed to vibrate slightly as it pressed against his ceiling node and began thrusting into it. One wrapped around his spike and rubbed harshly against the tip, before curling around it. The vibration on his ceiling node had him gasping, panting and moaning loudly, shaking with pleasure. His head spun, dizzy, sparks going off in his vision as his spike and valve were both given attention.

Drift moaned as his own transfluid spurted out of his spike, to his surprise. He was so wound up with heat he couldn't tell the chemical one from his own overload coiling in his tanks. He panted and leaned his head back, eyes closing. The tentacle in his valve felt amazing, and the prolonged stretch on his valve was getting him heated more. The pumping tentacle slowed its work on Drift's spike, softly stroking up and down now. The lubricant inside Drift's valve started to have a loosening effect, numbing and relaxing the constricted tightness of the ring separating his valve from his gestation tank. One tentacle moved from his chest up his neck to his cheek, then to his mouth, sliding down his tongue.

Drift whined at the intrusion in his mouth, blinking his eyes open to slowly suck and swallow around it. The numbing on his valve ring felt weird, not that he could ever feel it before. He whimpered a little as the tentacle pressed even deeper in. The one in his mouth secreted more of the fluid, leaving a numb tingling across his throat and back of his tongue. It pressed a little deeper, itself expanding alongside the one in his valve. It pressed up against the ring leading to his gestation tank, prodding slightly before expanding further, and seating itself snugly into his valve.

A tentacle near Ratchet's mouth stroked along his jaw, then his chin and snuck it's way into his opened mouth, shoving itself further in. The one in his valve pulsed heat and began expanding just as Drift's did, still working and milking his valve roughly. Ratchet tried to cough and block the appendage from his mouth. It didn't work, and the flavorless secretion it made felt funny on his throat and tongue. Heat inside his valve followed stretching and he moaned louder, muffled by the tentacle thrusting in his mouth.

Ratchet couldn't even think. He just enjoyed himself, blushing bright pink, indulging in how good his valve felt being stretched. The numbing and pressing on his valve ring should have set off a LOT of warning bells, but only one of them went off, and that was that it was happening, nothing else. He tried to roll his hips, whimpering for more, almost at climax. The thickening and numbing on his throat kept him from gagging and his jaw opened wider, sucking on the tentacle. As the tentacle slithered into his mouth it leaked the numbing fluid, flavorless and mostly clear. The one inside his valve kept working at the ring in the top, patiently wriggling and circling it as it relaxed and opened.

Drift's frame vibrated at the weird yet pleasurable sensation in his tummy, the tentacle slowly circling the ring as it slowly opened wider for it. He whimpered and bobbed his head against the tentacle in his mouth, swallowing the numbing agent gratefully. One tentacle reached up and stroked his cheek appreciatively while the other two began working, the one in his valve circling the ring slowly and softly prodding to encourage the ring to open.

Ratchet could feel himself losing feeling in his valve, the ring protecting his tank gradually stretching and opening. His head bobbed up and down from the tentacle thrusting into his jaws, pulling a whimper from him. He felt pleasure shiver from his valve again and he overloaded as it sent him over the edge, his ring opening completely and valve tightening on the long tentacle, tugging and pulling it towards his gestation tank reflexively. The tentacle inside Ratchet warmed in agreement, even satisfaction, before pressing a little harshly past the ring, stretching it.

The violating tentacle that forced its way through the ring left a stretched, unusual pulling sensation in his valve, and he felt it pressing and curling inside his stomach. It thrust itself quickly and smoothly, enlarging just a tiny bit more. The one in his mouth slowly slipped down his throat, wiggling and pushing against the back of his warm throat. His body tightened and tried to curl, but failed. He breathed heavily through his heated vents as the rope-like tentacle slid down his throat further, arches of his eyes turned up in pleasure. The tentacle inside him pressed around curiously for a moment, slicking against the walls of his tank slowly and deliberately. This part wasn't numbed, so Ratchet could feel every subtle movement. The tentacle rippled and heated again, pumping itself in and out quickly.

The one inside Drift wriggled and pounded in and out, trying to elicit another overload, seeing the effect it had on Ratchet. It felt the back of his mouth, gently rubbing and slithering in to make its way into his throat before stopping. Drift gasped weakly and melted, his valve once again creating more lubricant to assist the tentacle. He whimpered as his spike started to pressurize again, his hips bucking and rocking into the movements.

The tendril moved fast, almost a blur, pushing and striking against his ceiling node. The one still on his spike started pumping hard again, licking over the tip and working the shaft with a tight grip. A moan escaped him despite the intrusion down his throat, and he whimpered as his spike pressurized faster than he ever seen it before. He rocked his hips up into the tentacle around his spike, emitting tiny whimpers and moans with each movement, punctuated by the pounding against his ceiling node.

The spike tentacle moved faster, harder, working as quickly as it could manage. The tentacles in his mouth, spike and valve were almost out of sync but moved as one, rapid and roughly working his body. They were urgent, coaxing and impatient. Drift gasped and his optics flared as another overload hit him, his spike spurting transfluid up his chest, while his valve leaked its own. He whimpered and went limp for a moment, panting and heaving cool air into his vents. Now that he'd orgasmed the tentacle could feel his valve ring opening and took the chance, shoving past it and curling inside his gestation tank. It stroked along the walls, feeling along the soft padding, before pounding roughly and slowly, working the ring as loose as it felt was needed.

"MMMMPH!"

Ratchet's back lifted and arched extremely. He could _feel_ it moving inside him, somewhere it shouldn't be. He couldn't stop the whines or the convulsing, and couldn't shake the tentacle from pounding inside him. It felt awful at first, not painful but definitely not comfortable, and then it felt _wonderful_ , warm and deep, deeper than anything else had ever reached. The force it used pushed his body into the ground with each thrust.

The tentacle in Ratchet's valve slowed suddenly, a small bump in it pushing past the outer rim of his valve and travelling up the tentacle until it popped past his inner rim. A wet, heated weight dropped into Ratchet's tank. Ratchet's eyes flew open as he felt the fist-sized bump push through his valve, forcing into his gestation tank. It felt wet, warm, and solid and he squirmed in alarm. He wasn't expecting this...and he should have. He'd gotten so caught up in the pleasure and fucking, he'd forgotten the monster's actual intentions -- not that he, at the moment, cared. It still felt pleasurable.

If Drift could scream 'fuck,' he would. The feeling of the hot tentacle inside his stomach and curling and writhing made him scream, muffled slightly by the tentacle halfway down his intake. He whimpered and laid back, the force of the thrusts making his back arch slightly. The feeling of the eggs shifting and rolling through him, inside him and into his tank, situating into his rapidly stretching tank, felt bizarre. But it definitely felt good, how they'd move and settle in place and the tentacle would rub against the walls of his tank. The seconds-long stretching as the eggs passed also felt good, making him shudder with pleasure again and moan through the tentacle in his mouth.

Pumping in and out of his gestation tank, it worked loose his ring and then slowed. A bump slid up its length, pushing past the lips of his valve and then through it, where it forced into his tank and rested with a gentle pop. Several seconds passed and then another bump worked up the tentacle's tube, into his valve, followed closely by another, making as much room as it could to fill him with as many as he could carry. Drift gasped and his optics shot open, alert of the situation again. He whined and his hips rolled when another bump passed through his already tight outer ring. He whimpered so hard it was almost a sob of pleasure as more eggs started filling his tank, settling a warm weight inside his tummy.

The same bump continued multiple times before becoming a regular rhythm of outer valve rim, inner valve rim, then a soft plop. As it did this, the tentacle slowly situated the eggs to get the maximum amount it could into Ratchet's tank. It stroked over the walls to ease him and still retain the pleasure, while doing its job. He didn't mean to overload again but he did, so much pleasure rippling through him from the heaviness that was growing in his belly. Ratchet moaned and panted, trying for cool air, the stuffed sensation making him satisfied and even pleased. The warmth the eggs gave off felt wonderful. He stiffened as it stretched wide, thrusting a little, smiling as best he could through the tentacle in his mouth. The moving he could so clearly feel, the way that he could just start to see the eggs under his plating, the slithering tentacle down his throat--Ratchet couldn't help himself. The longer this passed, the more gone he was, his mind fading into the pleasure and away from any remnant of who he was and what he'd come here for.

The tentacle in Ratchet's mouth pressed deeper, still excreting numbing agent as it wiggled around, testing how far it could go. The one in his valve was more rapidly place eggs, as many as Ratchet could carry, and with each wet pop, another one was deposited and it shifted them feverishly, trying to find the perfect positions for each one. After a couple more minutes of rearranging and depositing, the tentacle was satisfied, still slowly thrusting and moving eggs ever-so-slightly. It rubbed against Ratchet's tank and stretched wide for a brief moment, almost like a 'thank you'.

Ratchet wasn't responsive at first. He was exhausted, now that the tentacles had left him alone. His valve panel closed and he didn't move. Any time he did, the eggs shifted, which was a weird thing to feel. Slowly he began to fade, sleepiness and some soothing sound he couldn't label calling him down to sleep.

The limb inside Drift busied with making sure everything fit, even to the point that it pushed so eggs braced further up his gestation tank. The tentacle slid down his throat further slowly, while another stroked lovingly over his abdominal plating, rubbing over the tiny ridges and mounds the eggs formed underneath.Drift whimpered at the growing weight in his belly, his optics brightening. He swallowed thankfully around the tentacle, bobbing his head weakly against it. He sighed through his vents and yelped when the tentacle pushed it up against his tank. One of his own hands lifted weakly and snaked down to his exterior node, pressing and rolling around it quickly. He moaned and leaned his head back as he continued the motion. The tentacles noticed Drift playing with his exterior node and took up the job, licking and pressing on it roughly.

The eggs inside Drift filled up until the sentient vine was certain he couldn't handle any more without risking damage to him or them. It prodded the eggs to ensure they were secure, slowly moving in and out, and doing the same as the one did for Ratchet by growing in size before pulling out. The tentacle in Ratchet's mouth slowly pulled out and pet across his cheek with an audible slicking noise as the one in his valve pulled out.

Drift let out a gasp as the tentacle pulled free, his hips dropping roughly to the ground. He whimpered as the one in his mouth gently pulled out and he coughed weakly, optics dimming and closing. "Fuck..." He whispered.

The last thing either of them heard, or sensed, before their minds were gone, was the call of their friend through the hall, screaming for them to answer and to hang on as he stepped off the elevator.


End file.
